I'll Pretend You're Her
by AnnaTorvSmiles
Summary: For now, Lincoln will have to do. Pecoln love. Set before Wallflower.
1. Chapter 1

Peter sighed deeply as he sat next to Lincoln on the steps. The newest fringe agent had been assigned the unfortunate task of "Babysitter for the day". It made Peter sick that his friends and family treated him with such disdain, hiding behind the feeble excuse of 'I don't know you.'

"I really am sorry about this Mr. Bishop" Lincoln offered in good spirits, smiling gently.

Peter jerked to glare at him. "Jesus Christ can you just cut the niceties and bullshit? It's disgusting." he snapped angrily. "And my name is Peter! Not 'the subject', not 'that man' and not 'Mr. Bishop'! Fuck! You are all driving me nuts!"

Agent Lee recoiled from his vicious outburst, the color draining from his face. Peter saw the hurt in his eyes and relaxed, unclenching his fists. "I'm sorry... It's just, you have no idea how difficult this has been." he murmured.

"I can't imagine." Lincoln whispered. "For the record I don't approve of them locking you up like this... It's not right. Anyone can take one look at you and see that you wouldn't take off..." He said gently. Peter hated this man's kindness and at the same time was grateful. "You're tied to this place aren't you? To Agent Dunham? ...I uh, see the way you look at her..."

Peter winced and closed his eyes, pain ripping in his chest at the mention of his once future wife; of the woman he so desperately loved that now had no recollection of him what-so-ever. "Yes." Peter murmured softly. "She is the reason I'll never ever leave." As soon as the words left his mouth Peter wished he could snatch them back out of the air and swallow them again before they reached Lincoln's ears. He didn't trust Agent Lee. He felt suspicious. Feeling bold and needing a distraction from his wallowing, he sat up.

He turned to his babysitter. "I'm going to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest. Don't lie to me because I will find out. And if I do find out you lied, well let's just say those glasses of yours won't be able to rest on your mutilated face." His eyes narrowed as he delivered his threat with a growl.

Lincoln nodded once, barely even flinching. Peter noticed this and added it to his list of reasons why he hated him.

"You can trust me Mr. Bish- er... Peter. I promise." Lincoln vowed.

Peter rolled his eyes in annoyance. He huffed before switching back to violent rigid demeanor. "Are you and Olivia together?"

"Excuse me?" Lincoln asked.

Peter gritted his teeth. "You heard me." He growled.

The agent shook his head. "No I'm just confused. What do you mean 'together'?" Peter's eyes narrowed in irritation, for a split second pain flickered in his irises and Lincoln locked onto it, finally understanding. He looked appalled. "You're asking me if we're a couple? If Agent Dunham and I are... are like having sex?"

It took everything within Peter not to punch the little nerd right now and ruin that pretty little face of his. Lincoln acted like the entire idea of having sex with Olivia was vile and disgusting instead of the beautiful sweet respite it was. This infuriated Peter beyond belief. "Well? Are you?"

Agent Lee struggled to find the right words.

"Answer. The fucking. Question."

Lincoln laughed slightly. "Mr. Bishop you've got it all wrong. I don't play for that team!"

Confused, Peter searched the agent's eyes, knowing that whatever he was saying it was the truth. "What do you mean?"

"Peter, I'm gay." Lincoln told him with a shrug.

The man beside him relaxed, all tension suddenly flowing out of his body, all hate and jealousy dissolving. "Oh." Peter murmured.

"Don't get me wrong, I think Agent Dunham is a beautiful woman... And she has such a kind soul, but I'm just not physically attracted to her." Lincoln told him.

Peter breathed out, feeling free. He was incredibly relieved. The moment he found out Lincoln Lee was a member of Fringe Division, Peter assumed he had laid hands on what Peter claimed as belonging to him only. That he had touched HIS Olivia. But Lincoln's confession lifted all the jealousy he had been carrying.

The next words to leave Agent Lee's mouth were shy and barely audible, "You, on the other hand... That's different."

As he processed the words, Peter watched the Agent's cheeks turn pink. He didn't know whether to be disgusted and annoyed or flattered. He was still thinking when he felt a hand caress his chin, rubbing at his stubble. Peter closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. His tortured, starved mind turned his thoughts to Olivia. The two of them laying in bed. She rubbing her soft cheek against his chin, allowing the roughness to tickle her delicate pale skin. The sound of her giggle, that sound of angels. Her lips on his. Oh god he missed her kisses... The way her lips would mold to his... The way they would yield to his tongue's gentle proddings as he begged for entry. He could almost feel his mouth on hers again.

Peter opened his eyes and realized he was actually feeling a mouth on his, not Olivia's, but instead Agent Lee's. They were shy, modest kisses filled with cautionary need. Peter closed his eyes and hated the way he wasn't disgusted, after all he couldn't be anything farther than attracted to men. But the contact on his lips was delicious and he couldn't bare to pull away; to end it. It made him feel warm and think of Olivia. He didn't register this as Lincoln... He only saw Agent Dunham as he flicked his tongue into the hungry mouth that was latched on his. He was rewarded with an achy, delicious moan and fingers that buried themselves into his hair.

"Peter..." the name was breathed into him. It was a low, husky voice. It was not hers. Peter flinched but pushed through it and continued in his revelry.

Lincoln felt Peter's hesitation at first but when he sensed him giving in, Lincoln soared. He was astounded this had worked. He figured surely Peter would beat the shit out of him, screaming hurtful names. But it had not happened and he couldn't be more grateful. Lincoln had been severely attracted to this man the moment he met him. He had sucked him in with his razor sharp wit, cheeky sarcasm, and beautifully sculpted body. Lincoln felt fiery desire rage in his stomach every time he saw Peter looking longingly at Olivia. 'Cant you see she doesn't love you?' He thought. 'Let her go Peter... Come to me sweetheart. Let me hold your warm body close to mine. I will stop your hurting. Let me love you...'


	2. Chapter 2

_NEXT MORNING._..

"Lincoln. Shit... What the fuck have I done?" Peter cried, suddenly waking from his hangover on the illusion of Olivia Dunham.

Lincoln sat up in bed and turned to the frantic man who paced his room, cursing madly at himself. "Peter... Please."

"Oh my god... WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

Lincoln went to Peters side. He was desperate, now that he had had Peter had tasted him and had been inside him, he couldn't bare to lose him.

Lincoln cupped Peter roughly between the legs and crashed his lips against his.

Peter crumpled, becoming hard at the touch. He felt himself begin to slip. 'No. Stop.' He urged himself.

Peter forcefully shoved Agent Lee, sending him stumbling backwards and falling to the floor, Linc's eyes filled with tears.

"I can't be here with YOU! I love her Lincoln. God I love her! And I can't do this! I love her with every fiber of my being!" Peter yelled, hot tears building up behind his eyes.

"Can't you see she doesn't love you back?" Lincoln found himself screeching at the man.

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"Then what was this all about then Peter? Huh? Why are you here? Why did you kiss me back? Why were you so willing to suck me off last night?" Agent Lee spat angrily. "How come you still have a erection right now"

Peter shivered, suddenly all to aware of the tight fabric restricting his hardened member. "Leave me alone... It's- It's the morning." he grumbled, knowing fully it was a lie.

Scooting on his knees, Lincoln went to Peter's feet. The man glared down at him, eyes threatening and yet pleading.

"Is that really the reason?" Lincoln murmured softly with a smile playing at his lips.

Peter swallowed. "Don't..."

Lincoln's hands started to massage the man through the fabric of his briefs. Peter gasped and called out for Lincoln to stop again.

Lincoln slowly peeled the black fabric down, releasing Peter's cock from it's prison. He stroked him up and and down, driving him wild with pleasure.

"What do you want me to do?" Linc asked with a smirk.

Peter bit his lip, his breath hitching. "Stop."

"What do you really want me do, Bishop?"

He quivered, hating how bad he wanted this. How bad he NEEDED this. "Okay..." he mumbled, giving in.

Lincoln grinned and smacked his lips. He wrapped him in his mouth and moved him to the back if his throat in an agonizingly slow pace. Suddenly he sucked with all his might.

An achy moan erupted from Peter's mouth and his fingers dug into Lincoln's scalp.

Peter wrenched Linc's head against his hips, ramming himself to the back of his mouth. The agent gagged with pleasure as Peter continued to fuck his glorious mouth.

"Oh god... Yes... Yesss." He moaned as he thrusted his hips and moved Lincoln's head "Oh my god..."

"Olivia!" Peter gasped.

Lincoln's teeth sank into peter's member.

"Shit!" He whined, his eyes watering. "What was that for?"

"Marmry." Linc mumbled the apology around the man.

Peter shoved Lincoln away. "Stupid whore" He grunted.

Linc smirked as Peter bent him over the bed and pulled his pants down. Lincoln buried his face in the comforter as Peter's bony hands kneaded his ass.

"I'm going to rip you open gay boy." Peter growled as he spread the Fringe agent before rearing back and then stuffing his dick into him. Lincoln's body hitched and he whimpered. He knew Peter was big, but god this hurt... It reminded him of his first time. That night was... rough, to say the least. It took 3 weeks to be able to take a shit with out feeling like someone lit a fire under his ass.

But after that first time passed there hadn't been discomfort or pain... until now. Until Peter.

The pain was delicious though, it made Lincoln want to cry, the feeling of the gorgeous man pushing himself in and out. The sound of his grunts. The hands rubbing and scratching on his back.

Peter's fingers tugged at Lincoln's hair. "Look at me pretty boy. Look at me..." he grunted.

Lincoln bit his lip and glanced over his shoulder.

"You like it don't you?" Peter panted.

Lincoln bit his lip as Peter drilled him harder.

_He wasn't Olivia, but for now he'll have to do._


End file.
